gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Grumps Live Stream
Game Grumps Live Stream, ''originally known as ''lofi game grumps radio - games to relax/study to, is a series on the Game Grumps channel featuring Arin and Danny which first premiered September 8th, 2018. The series features Arin, Danny, and sometimes a guest as they play video games and talk, similar to the standard Game Grumps episodes but longer. This series is currently on hiatus. Cast Main * Arin * Danny * Allie Guests * Jacksepticeye * Ross * Suzy * Vernon * Matt Watson * Ryan * Jirard The Completionist * Criken * Octopimp * Tyson Hesse * Smooth McGroove Episodes (In Order of Stream Date) * lofi game grumps radio - games to relax/study to * lofi game grumps radio - games to relax/study to pt 2 * lofi game grumps radio - games to relax/study to pt 3 * lofi game grumps radio - games to relax/study to pt 4 * lofi game grumps radio - games to relax/study to pt 5 * lofi game grumps radio - games to relax/study to pt 6 * Game Grumps Lo-Fi Stream...Detroit Become Human Part 2! * Game Grumps Lo-Fi Stream...JACKBOX PARTY PACK 5 * Game Grumps Stream...Detroit Part 3! * Game Grumps Stream...Detroit Part 4 + Jackbox Party Pack! * Game Grumps Stream... The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword! * Game Grumps Stream... The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword! Part 2! * Game Grumps Stream... The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword! Part 3! * Game Grumps Stream... The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword! Part 4! * Game Grumps Stream...Kitty Love! Part 1! * Game Grumps Stream... The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword! Pt 5! * Game Grumps Stream VOD - Skyward Sword Pt 6! (1/11/19) * Game Grumps Stream VOD - PikuNiku and MORE feat. ROSS! (1/29/19) * Game Grumps Stream VOD - Skyward Sword FINALE! (2/1/19) * Game Grumps Stream VOD - Kitty Love!: FINALE! (2/5/19) * Game Grumps Stream...Smash Bros Tournament! * Game Grumps Stream VOD - Arin plays Games (2/15/19) * Game Grumps Stream VOD - Dead Rising 2 (2/28/19) * Game Grumps Stream... More Dead Rising 2 * Game Grumps Stream... Even more Dead Rising 2! * Game Grumps Stream VOD - Dead Rising 2 - Part 2! (3/6/19) * Game Grumps Stream VOD - Devil's Third - Part 1! (4/9/19) * Game Grumps Stream VOD - Devil's Third - Part 2! (4/16/19) Trivia * Arin and Danny mentioned that they will use these livestreams to complete old series in addition to playing new games. **The first series to be completed was Super Mario Odyssey. * The thumbnail art for the livestreams was created by Lilyloo, and inspired by the numerous lofi radio streams on Youtube.@lilyloo on Twitter: "i never posted this whoops! this is the thumbnail i made that we use for GG streams!! i drew it to resemble a lofi channel, just needs those sick beats", December 12th 2018 * Starting January 2019, the live streams are uploaded to the channel on Tuesdays in the 2nd slot. * A few episodes star Danny and Ross as a sort-of Steam Train reunion. References Category:Series